Viaje a las estrellas
by KSBfanfic
Summary: Mi primer fic 3 inspirado en Morinaga y Sempai 3 "Viaje a las estrellas" transcurre en Nagoya, un año después de que Morinaga acepta el empleo en s farmacéuticos. Momentos románticos, melosos, tensos, lemon rudo, desencuentros...
1. Chapter 1

Hola ! Viaje a las estrellas, es mi primer fic 3 inspirado en la historia de KSB.

Espero que sea agradable :) y poder continuarlo, en los próximos capítulos con mucho lemon ! *.*

Pueden ir comntandome que es lo que piensan de los caps y como les gustaría que continué la historia.

besos ! dejen volar su imaginación, con Viaje a las estrellas :)

en negrita están los diálogos. en cursiva los pensamientos.

Viaje a las estrellas.

Habían pasado unos cuantos meses desde que Morinaga Tetsuhiro ingreso a S Farmacéuticos , luego de entrenar unas pocas semanas. En verdad, todos sabían que el entrenamiento era solo una pantalla. Morinaga había sido electo tan solo con exponer en una conferencia, que aunque para el no fue algo especial, los entrenadores de la farmacéutica, quedaron maravillados.

Su trabajo era entretenido, por cierto, aunque difícil. Pero por sobre todas las cosas, lo que más le importaba era que le dejaba el tiempo suficiente para volver a su hogar y descansar como él pretendía descansar.

Al cabo de un año, de trabajo intenso Morinaga no solo logro un ascenso laboral, sino que le dieran un puesto en la sucursal de Nagoya. Desbordaba de felicidad.

En cuanto a su "relación" con su ex sempai Suichi Tatsumi siguió igual que antes. Morinaga lo amaba profundamente; lo amaba hasta el dolor y el dolor se convertía en placer con tan solo un beso. El dolor de no saber qué es lo que siente su amado, en qué piensa cuando esta dentro de su cuerpo….

- **Después de todo estamos en Japón ¿verdad? No puedo esperar que simplemente me ame y lo grite al mundo.** – se decía entre suspiros para sí mismo.

Morinaga se había quedado pensando en el cuerpo de sempai sudado después de una larga noche de amor, y suspirando de nostalgia –hacía tiempo que no tenían relaciones - cuando su jefe Sazu Honna, el presidente de S Farmacéuticos, lo mando a llamar. A Morinaga lo extraño mucho realmente por que los jefes no suelen salir de la sede central: algo muy serio debía suceder para que el máximo jefe de la corporación viajara hasta Nagoya para hablar con un empleado que apenas llevaba un año.

Al llegar al pequeño despacho improvisado de la sede Nagoya (no se esperaban en lo absoluto una visita de este tipo) Morinaga sintió pánico. Realmente lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era que sería despedido. ¿Tendría que volver a la universidad? Desde hacía un año, ese empleo era su pasión absoluta. Sempai se enojaría muchísimo. ¿Cómo debería contárselo? Mientras esos pensamientos iban y venían por su cabeza, comenzó a sudar, a rogar por una buena noticia, a notar como su rostro iba poniéndose caliente por los nervios y a respirar profundamente para calmarse.

- **Tetsuhiro Morinaga ¿Qué hacia todavía del otro lado? ¿Me hará esperar por usted?** –dijo en voz alta Honna.

- **Etto…. No, para nada. Lo siento mucho. Es un gran honor para mí que me mande a llamar señor** – contesto haciendo una reverencia, pensando para sí mismo _por favor, que no note mis nervios_

- **Puede estar tranquilo no vengo a comunicar su despido. No vendría por algo así hasta aquí.**

- _¿Acaso lee las mentes?_** Permítame preguntar entonces, señor, para que puedo serle útil.**

- **Bien, para ser honesto, quería verlo de cerca. Verá, soy realmente meticuloso con la selección de personal. Usted ingreso a esta empresa por recomendación de un profesor, un muy querido amigo mío por cierto, realizo un entrenamiento. Y aquí está. Un año después, con un ascenso y en la sede que se le ha antojado. ¿Cree que esto es algo que sucede con todos los aspirantes? ¿Cree que regalo puestos de trabajo? –** Dijo Honna con cara de disgusto, apoyando sus brazos en un escritorio y mirando fijamente cada una de las reacciones del joven.

- **Realmente no creo que hagan eso. Por ese motivo, si he hecho algo que perturbara la paz de S farmacéuticos.. yo… yo.. – **Comenzó a sentirse sensible, con ganas de llorar ahí mismo y pedir que no lo echaran.

- **Son interesantes tus la paz. ¡Por supuesto que lo has hecho, muchacho! Y espero que sigas haciéndolo por mucho tiempo más. – **comento dejando ver una gran sonrisa. En verdad, disfrutaba ver como los jóvenes se asustaban tan fácilmente aun siendo inocentes.

- **¿AAAAAAAAAHHHH?**? – Morinaga no podía creerlo. Su rostro pasó de estar totalmente colorado por los nervios a palidecer, yéndose todo signo de alteración en un gran suspiro.

- **No regalo puestos de trabajo. Hemos visto en ti una gran capacidad. Has sido muy útil. Es por eso que vengo a proponerte un trato.** – pronuncio el presidente con una sonrisa altanera – **Quiero que seas mi caza talentos.** **Te quiero a ti, recorriendo universidades, buscando estudiantes con grandes capacidades. Quiero involucrarme con ellos y en sus investigaciones. No se confunda Morinaga. No estaré siendo solidario. Muy por el contrario, me mueve la ambición de conseguir que S Farmacéuticos tengan a los mejores investigadores del país y el extranjero.** **Pero también deseo que continúe como ha trabajado hasta ahora con nosotros.**

- **¿Qué continúe como hasta ahora? ¿Qué recorra universidades? – **el joven se llenaba de preguntas. Demasiadas preguntas para hacer, todas al mismo tiempo. – **no creo tener la capacidad para ser un caza talentos. Acabo de graduarme.**

- **Es porque tiene esa capacidad, el por qué le ofrezco esto.Y entiendo que necesitara ayuda. ¿Está dispuesto a escuchar los términos? Luego le daré una semana para pensarlo.**

- **Bien, creo que escuchar no me hará ningún daño …**

- El mayor sintió ganada la pulseada. Sabía que una vez que ofreciera el trato él ya no podría rechazarlo. Intento por todos los medios hablar sin gesticular demasiado ni sonreír. No quería que el joven pensara que tenía siquiera alguna posibilidad de rechazar el trato. Al contrario, quería que tuviera miedo, de perder su empleo al rechazarlo. **Tengo para ofrecerle continuar en su mismo puesto. Y una vez por mes, deberás visitar distintas universidades, por una semana, para conocer nuevos talentos. Podrás ir a seminarios. Ponerte en contacto con autoridades y alumnos. Entiendo que te preocupe pasar mucho tiempo fuera y perder tus investigaciones aquí; a la vez que puedas sentir que una semana para recorrer una universidad tu solo sea muy poco. Por eso también te ofrezco, hospedarte en los mejores hoteles para que tus estadías sean lo más confortables posibles. Duplicare tu salario, para que puedas viajar sin demasiadas preocupaciones. De más esta decir, que los gastos del hotel corren por cuenta de la empresa. Y por último, pero no menos importante, no iras solo.**

- **¿No lo hare solo? ¿Acaso tendré un compañero?**

- **Luego de investigar un poco tú historia, confió lo suficiente en tu criterio como para dejar que elijas a tu compañero. Quien quieras, de donde quieras. Con tus mismos beneficios. Pero Morinaga, si algo llegara a suceder todo el peso caerá solo sobre ti. Soy generoso en mis ofertas, pero no hago beneficencia. Tienes una semana para responder, con los datos de tu compañero, si es que aceptan. Puedes irte.**

Y así fue como Morinaga Tetsuhiro se quedo sin habla. Apenas podía contestar… corrección: apenas podía pensar. Mucha información muy rápidamente.

Morinaga estupefacto, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta en silencio, con mil preguntas dando vueltas dentro de sí mismos. Ahí estaba el, bajando el picaporte de la puerta para salir…

- **Ah, Morinaga Tetsuhiro. Por supuesto, que si rechazas la oferta, S Farmacéuticos no volverá a necesitar de tus servicios. Si fuera tú, lo pensaría cuidadosamente.**

Y salió. Dejando a el presidente Honna con gran sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, y él muerto de espanto.


	2. Chapter 2

POV MORINAGA

Acababa de llegar al departamento luego de un día agotador. Lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era recostarme en el sillón, desabrochar mi camisa un poco y desajustar el cinturón del pantalón. Saque mis zapatos y estire mi cuerpo. Me sentía realmente cómodo de esa manera así que deje caer mis parpados y escuche el silencio; si, escuche el silencio. La paz luego de un día cargado de trabajo.

- _¡Aaaaaaah que cansado! Apenas pasaron unos minutos de las seis. ¿Debería comenzar a cocinar ahora? Mmmm creo que no necesito comprar nada ¿verdad? Mmmm… Sempai llegara después de las ocho. Creo que puedo esperar. Sempai… Sempai… han pasado dos días desde que el presidente Honna me propuso aquello y aun no le he contado nada al respecto. Muero de deseos de proponerle que sea mi compañero, él sería de gran ayuda… pero conociéndolo pensara todo terriblemente mal. No niego que sería muy sexy pasar una semana juntos en un hotel de lujo…nosotros solos… Quizás, podría abrazarlo… hablarle al oído… morder suavemente su oreja, sentir el aroma de su cabello, besar su frente y bajar suavemente hasta sus labios… ¡DEMONIOS! ¡SEMPAI ES MUY MALO CONMIGO ULTIMAMENTE! ¡APENAS HE PODIDO TOCARLO! De solo pensar en sus labios… yo… si llegara temprano y me viera así, diría que soy una bestia. Ya no podría proponer nada…_

Una parte de mí, me gritaba que me detuviera, que no pensara en el rostro de Sempai sonrojado ni en esos segundos en que su mirada se vuelve tan penetrante cuando se siente duro y no sabe como pedirme que reaccione. Siempre termina besándome a la fuerza cuando era así. Solo debo lamer un poco su cuello y susurrar en su oído, para que este de esa manera.

- **Tan sexy… **

Poco a poco mi mano derecha se deslizaba por mi ombligo, descendiendo hasta mi pelvis.

- _Si esta fuera la mano de sempai… yo… realmente me puse duro con tan poco…_

Sentí un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo cuando la mano "de sempai" llego a mi miembro. Se rozaba suavemente sobre el provocando cosquillas tan sexys y una sensación de comodidad y placer..

- **Mmmm sempai…. Nnn… - **mantuve los ojos cerrados, no quería ver la realidad. Deseaba profundamente que fuera sempai el que estuviera haciendo aquello, pero él jamás haría algo así. Me puse de lado en el sofá y continúe tocándome, pero esta vez un poco más fuerte. La "mano de sempai" subía y bajaba por mi pene, que cada vez se endurecía y agrandaba mas. Masajeaba mi glande suavemente –** mmmmm semmpai… mas, mas … - **continué con mi tarea entre suspiros, que se volvían cada vez más rapidos.

En unos minutos me encontré sintiéndole el aroma al sofá. Esa mañana sempai había estado justamente en ese lugar, preparándose para ir a una reunión en la escuela de kanako-chan. Se puso un traje negro que le quedaba realmente bien. Ato su cabello cuidadosamente de modo que parecía tenerlo bien corto – no quería que lo juzgaran por algo tan trivial – y se puso un perfume delicioso, que invadió todo el departamento. Lo hubiera tomado aquí mismo si no hubiera sido que me había quedado dormido y llegaba tarde al trabajo. De alguna extraña manera, todavía podía sentir su aroma… y eso me estaba volviendo loco. Deje que mi imaginación siguiera volando, imaginando sus dedos en mi pene, masajeándolo suavemente y volviendo más fuerte poco a poco. Aumentando la intensidad... cada vez más rápido; podía sentirme cansado, agitado y tremendamente acalorado.

- **Aaaa… aaaah, sempai… semm… sempai.. **– Lo sabía. Estaba a punto de venirme. Cerré fuertemente mis ojos deseando y simplemente deje que corriera **- AAH, aaaaah… nnnn… mmm … **- abrí los ojos y volví a mi realidad. Me vine en mi mano. Dure poco y me manche muchísimo. Definitivamente esto era por culpa de la frialdad de sempai. Sentí pena de mi mismo. –**Tengo que limpiarme antes de que sea tarde. **

POV SEMPAI

Luego de dejar a Kanako en casa de Matsuda me dirigí al departamento. Realmente no me tarde mucho; no es que estuviera cansado por algún motivo, es solo que ya no podía soportar estar de traje y con el cabello atado de una manera tan incómoda. Camino al departamento me solté el cabello por completo y me quite la corbata, así que cuando llegue tenia la corbata y las cintas para el cabello en la mano. Ya podía saborear la cena preparada por Morinaga.

No es que estuviera esperando verlo. ¡Eso sería tan homosexual! –Cosa que no soy-. Sinceramente el idiota cocina demasiado bien, por lo que no me apetece comprar algo preparado en el camino. Además, si me detenía el camino por algún motivo, llegaría más tarde al departamento y ya no podríamos cenar juntos. Sabia de esta reunión desde hace tres semanas y pensando en ello adelante trabajo del laboratorio todo lo que pude; eso produjo que muchas veces llegara después de la medianoche, cuando el dormía y solía irme más temprano.

- **Pero hoy me fui mas tarde de lo acostumbrado. Creí que se levantaría temprano, sabiéndolo. – **Deje escapar mis pensamientos mientras subía las escaleras al departamento. - ¡_Maldición! ¡no es como si hubiera esperado que se levantara temprano solo para estar conmigo! ¡Somos hombres, mierda, no doncellas enamoradas!... ¿enamo…ra…das? ¡¿QUIEN MIERDA ESTA ENAMORADA?! POR SUPUESTO QUE NO. Es verdad que fui yo quien le pidió que estuviera conmigo.. y en este ultimo año.. nosotros hemos… bueno, él me ha… él.. me hizo.. él… _-suspire profundamente_- dejé que me obligara a hacerlo más veces de lo acostumbrado. Pero de ESO a AMOR hay una gran diferencia ¿no? _

Me tome unos segundos para abrir la puerta. Sabía que estaba adentro Morinaga por que las luces estaban encendidas, entonces respire profundamente para deshacerme de esos patéticos pensamientos que me invadieron en las escaleras y entre.

Desde la entrada note que Morinaga estaba en el sofá completamente dormido. Boca arriba y con la camisa abierta. ¿Qué clase de idiota dormiría así? Definitivamente no había sido un día caluroso; la camisa abierta era una exageración.

Deje mis zapatos en la entrada y la corbata con las gomas para el cabello. Luego de despertar a Morinaga las buscaría. Fui directamente con la intención de darle un buen golpe en la cabeza, pero algo me detuvo. Su rostro se veía totalmente calmado. Estaba profundamente dormido. Su cabello esta desordenado y realmente hasta ahora no había notado que se estaba poniendo un poco largo. Algunos mechones de cabello llegaban a su cuello.

- _Aah, su cuello también es bastante largo – _pensé y de pronto comencé a sentir calor. ¿acaso estaba encendida la calefacción? Me quite el saco del traje, pero por algún motivo mi mirada seguía fija en ese idiota que estaba ahí dormido_. – su camisa está abierta, ni siquiera se tomo el tiempo de quitársela por completo. ¿Por qué siento que es la primera vez que lo miro tan detenidamente? Hace años que lo conozco y apenas ahora noto lo ancho que son sus hombros. Su pecho… se mueve… tan calmadamente… - _ Estaba parado a su lado podía ver perfectamente sus su torso semi desnudo, apenas cubierto con la camisa, pero que aun así dejaba ver sus tetillas. Mi mirada continuo descendiendo hipnotizada no sé por qué cosa y se detuvo debajo de su ombligo. _- ¿mmm?_ _¿Qué es eso? Eso.. es.. ¿blanco? ¡MALDICION! ¡MIERDA! – _sentí instantáneamente mi cara arder de calor - _¡ESTUPIDO HOMOSEXUAL PERVERTIDO DEL DEMONIO! ¡MALDICION! ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE SEA CAPAZ DE HACER ESTE TIPO DE COSAS AQUÍ MISMO Y SE DUERMA SIN SIQUIERA LIMPIARSE! ¡ESTUPIDO IDIOTA! _

A pesar de que en mi mente se desataba una cadena de insultos sin fin… no podía dejar de mirar aquello. ¿Por qué hizo algo asi? ¿Acaso no es suficiente conmigo? ¿Eh? ¿Conmigo? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo hicim…. Me lo hizo? 14, 21, Mmm, 25 días. Justo unos días antes de enterarme de la reunión de Kanako.

- _Jmm ¿entonces es por eso, verdad? ¿no he estado aquí lo suficiente? Un momento… ESTO NO ES MI PUTA CULPA MALDITO SIN VERGÜENZA. IDIOTA ORDINARIO. _– Intente golpearlo con todas mis fuerzas, pero algo me detuvo nuevamente.- _casi no hemos hablado en tres semanas ¿y lo despierto a los golpes solo por esto?_

- **Oe, Morinaga. Despierta. – **le dije sacudiéndolo-

- **Mmm, sempai…** **no, no quiero ir hoy… sempai… no quiero… -**me respondía entre sueños. Pero no podía dejarlo solo así. Lo obligaré a despertarse, a bañarse, y luego lo golpearé por pervertido. Me abrí la camisa para no mancharla con esa cosa que tenía en su pelvis y lo levante para llevarlo al baño.

En el camino dijo algunas cosas poco importantes, sobre el querer dormir un rato más. Creo que pensó que lo llevaba a su cuarto.

- **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! ¡¿QUE SUCEDE?! ¿AH? Sempai… **

- _Lo sabía. Una ducha helada despierta a cualquiera. Es la primera vez que veo a un ser humano abrir la canilla del agua caliente tan rápidamente. En un punto me causo gracia, pero no podía olvidar eso que había visto. _**Oe, tu, pervertido… ¿Qué es lo que supones que estoy haciendo? Cuando alguien se hace ESO normalmente se limpia luego ¿lo sabes verdad? Además, podrías haberlo hecho en tu cuarto, idiota. Mejor agradece que fui gentil y te traje hasta la ducha. **

POV MORINAGA

¿Qué he hecho? No podía creerlo. Caí profundamente dormido luego de masturbarme pensando en sempai. Se lo ve furioso. Siento tanta vergüenza…

- **Lo siento tanto, sempai, lo siento… lo siento… yo, caí profundamente dormido apenas me corrí. Realmente lo siento.**

- **¿Hmp? Tu.. no… digas cosas así tan a la ligera – **contesto el mayor, evitando sostener la mirada.

- **¿Por qué no? Es algo natural. Sempai también lo ha hecho. **

- **¡TU, GRANDISIMO IDIOTA! Desvístete y báñate. Traeré tu pijama. –** dijo y salió rápidamente. 

Realmente he hecho algo patético. Ya no pretendo que sempai me declare su profundo amor. Tan solo me conformaría con que se dejara llevar un poco más y no se horrorizara por cosas tan naturales. ¿Seguiré pidiendo demasiado de la vida?

Al cabo de unos segundos me di cuenta de que sempai había vuelto con mi pijama en sus manos, pero que no entraba a dejarlo. Estaba ahí, inmóvil, observándome, como si pensara en algo importante.

No sé si fue por el cansancio, o por la frustración, pero me propuse no sacarlo de ese estado de hipnosis en el que estaba. Al contrario. Iba a hacer que se chocara contra su realidad, desde ese estado.

Di media vuelta y comencé a quitarme la camisa. Deje que callera lentamente por mi espalda, dejándola al descubierto. Pase mis manos por mi cabello, revolviéndolo. Poco a poco comencé a dejar caer mis pantalones, mientras el agua de la lluvia seguía mojando mi espalda.

- **Morinaga, traje tu pijama** –entro sempai interrumpiéndome.

- **Oh, bien sempai**. **Disculpa que te moleste... pero… ¿podrías hacerme un favor?**

- **Ah, sí. Dime. – **contesto sonrojado hasta las orejas.

- **¿podrías tomar mi camisa? Necesitare lavarla después. Ponla en el canasto que está detrás de ti. – **Sempai tomo mi camisa y la puso exactamente en donde yo le pedí que lo hiciera. **– espera un momento. También esto. – **me puse frente a él y termine de quitarme los pantalones. Me asegure de hacerlo lo más lentamente posible. Deseaba que me mirara. Se los alcance para que hiciera lo mismo que hizo con la camisa. Pensé que se iría furioso después de eso, pero se quedo… súper sonrojado, mirándome, pero se quedo. Entonces, comencé a quitar la última prenda: mi ropa interior. Podría jurar por todo lo que amo en el mundo que sempai me golpearía fuertemente. No fui sutilmente provocador esta vez. Fui directo a la cuestión: me desnude y lo mire profundamente. Era evidente que era lo que quería.

POV SEMPAI

Termine de tomar todas las prendas y las puse en donde correspondían.

Luego de ver cómo me miraba, estoy seguro que debo salir de este cuarto cuanto antes. De hecho, me dispuse a hacerlo, pero en cuanto me di la vuelta me sentí oprimido.

- **Ya suéltame idiota ¿Qué piensas que es lo que haces? **

- **Abrazarte**

- **Realmente no tienes sentido de la vergüenza. Suéltame y báñate. **

- **Pero sempai, no me dejes solo – **susurro a mi oído.

- **Estaré del otro lado. No estarás solo.** – trate de mantenerme fuerte.

- **Sempai ¿sabes por qué ocurrió lo de hoy? En verdad, has trabajado mucho últimamente y me he sentido solo. – **decía susurrando mientras mordía suavemente mi oreja.

- **¿Entonces es mi culpa que tú seas un pervertido? **

- **Mmm SI. **– culmino con una sonrisa burlona**.**

Me tomo el cabello y lo hizo hacia un lado. Pude sentir su lengua pasando por mi cuello suavemente. De pronto comencé a sentirme terriblemente sonrojado y sin fuerza para luchar… sin deseo de luchar. Cerré los ojos y él me llevo hacia debajo de la lluvia de la ducha. Pude sentir el agua cayendo por mi cuerpo mientras las manos de Morinaga bajaban mi camisa y sus labios besaban mis hombros apasionadamente.

- **Nnn… mori…no… ya, detente – ** Morinaga no me escuchaba. Tomo mis manos, las puso contra la pared y descendió besándome la espalda hasta mi cintura.- **nnnn… mori… na… ya… - **mi respiración se acelero. Cada pequeño espacio que besaba ardía, como si me quemara el cuerpo.

Lentamente comenzó a bajar mis pantalones, acariciándome las piernas. Bajo mi ropa interior.. y… - **¡OYE! ¿Qué es lo que intentas hacer idiota? NI TE ATREVAS.- **le grite, sacando la poca fuerza que me quedaba para resistirme… pero luego vino esa cara… esa cara que tanto detesto. Lo vi, arrodillado ante mí, bajo la lluvia de la ducha con esa cara que parecía a punto de echarse a llorar. _- ¿acaso le entristece tanto no poder hacer ESO? Es degradante. ¿Qué se cree? – _No lo pude soportar. Haría lo que fuera por cambiar ese rostro.

En ese momento mi mente se bloqueo. Yo… yo… me arrodille frente a él, tome su rostro… y lo bese. Su lengua se metió en mi boca rápidamente, como si no soportara ni un minuto más de espera, pude sentirla profundamente en mí, buscando mis zonas sensibles.

Una de sus manos rozaba mis tetillas mientras la otra bajaba por mi espalda. Él… el muy idiota comenzó a estimular ESE lugar, sin dejar de besarme en ningún momento.

- **Mmmm… mori… mmm… aaaa… espera…** - definitivamente este hombre no me escuchaba**- mmmmmmm.. aaaaaa… espe..-** Metió uno de sus dedos en ese lugar. Moviéndolo lentamente - **Morinaga... AH… Mo..ri… aaaaa… mmmm** ¡_DEMONIOS! ESTE TIPO… ya encontró ese punto… __**mmmm**__… maldición.. se siente bien… demonios… no debería sentirse tan bien.. _**aaa… **-

- **Sempai se siente increíblemente bien ahí dentro… pero.. veo que aquí adelante también necesita de mi atención ¿verdad? **

- **Nn… espera.. Morin..aga… espera. Solo un minuto. **

- **¿Qué sucede sempai? ¿Por qué intentas detenerme todo el tiempo? – **de nuevo puso ese rostro que tanto detesto.

- **Aquí, está mal. Está comenzando a helar. – **susurre con mi rostro en su cuello. Y aunque no lo estaba mirando directamente pude darme cuenta, de que el también, estaba sonrojado al igual que yo.

- **Etto…** **entonces… ¿para sempai estará bien continuar? Quizás… ¿en mi habitación? **

No conteste a su pregunta; ya sabía que significaba. Entre besos y suspiros me llevo hasta su cuarto. Yo ya no podía soportarlo más. Lo de adelante necesitaba desesperadamente de sus atenciones y Morinaga lo había notado.

Me recostó en su cama y abrió mis piernas colocándose entre medio de ellas. De pronto su mirada se volvió intensa. Ese hombre me devoraría si pudiera.

Se dedico a lamer mi cuello mientras con una de sus manos masajeaba mi pene y con su otra mano estimulaba mis tetillas. Su lengua recorría mi cuello hasta llegar a mi oreja para morderla lascivamente y sus dedos jugaban con mi pezón, estirándolo, masajeándolo y volviéndolo a estirar.

Empezó a moverse lentamente sobre mí, sin penetrarme. Pero aun así, podía sentir el suyo…. Estaba duro. Muy duro. Parecía ansioso por meterlo y aun así no lo hacía. Continuaba estimulándome con sus manos.

De pronto sus labios comenzaron a bajar por mi pecho, lamiéndome las tetillas y mordiéndolas. Realmente parecía estar quemándome vivo. Siguió su camino dejando marcas de sus labios por donde iban. Besaba y lamia mi ombligo al tiempo que mis manos se posaron sobre sus cabellos.

- **Mmmmm… mori… mori…mmmm** – mis manos presionaron hacia abajo, guiándolo hacia donde deseaba que este. Morinaga puso mi pierna derecha en sobre su hombro. Comenzó a lamerla. – **mmm no… no mas… no..**

- **¿no más? ¿acaso deseas que me detenga en ese estado en el que se encuentra, sempai? – me contesto burlonamente. **

- **Mmmm.. no.. tu.. ya sabes a lo que me refiero.. **

- **Pues, no. No comprendo. **

- **Deja de jugar conmigo. **

- **No juego. Aquí quien siempre juega es sempai. Siempre pidiendo que me detenga aunque no lo desee. Asi que, digame sempai. ¿Qué desea?**

- **Tu… idiota. **

- **Bien, si no lo dice, no hay mas remedio que continuar como estaba – c**ulmino pasando su lengua por pierna mientras me miraba penetrantemente.

- **No… tu… idiota… - **lo tome del cabello y guie su cabeza hacia mi miembro mientras él me miraba extasiado de deseo.Él se hizo cargo de mí con su boca, lamiendo mi glande con delicadeza, para luego meterlo todo dentro de su boca. – **mmmmmm… aaaaa… aaaaaa…. Mori…. Naaaaaaa…. Aaaa.. mmmm… - **mis dedos seguían enredados en su cabello mientras me provocaba ese placer. El, volvió a estimular mi entrada, con dos de sus dedos. Los metió y comenzó a moverlos. Pero esta vez no lo hizo pacientemente; al contrario, lo hizo con rapidez, provocando un poco de dolor – **mmmmm.. aaaa… morinaaa… aaaaaaaa….. mmmm… yaaa…. Basta… es… suficiente….**

- **Sempai ya no puedo esperar más… lo siento… **- dijo levantándose un poco para mirarme, mientras se colocaba entre mis piernas. Me penetro profundamente y comenzó a moverse: de forma lenta al principio y luego… luego… cada vez más rápido… provocando que la penetración sea más profunda.

- _En verdad, este hombre es una bestia __**AAAAAAAAH, Mmmmmm.. AAAAAAAHH… MORI..NAGA… MORI… - **_Me abrace a él y puse mi cara en su cuello… no deseaba gritar. Deseaba que solo él me escuchara de esa manera.

- **_Mmmmmm…_**** sempai… sempai… mmmmm… **

- **_Aaaaaaa…. Mori_**

- **Sempai… mmm**

- **Morinaga… no… **

- **¿no?**

- **No te detengas… no… no lo hagas.. **

- **Aaaaah, sempai…. Mmmmm… no…. **

- **_Mmmm… mas… Morinaga… Más…_**

- **Mmmm… te amo, sempai… te amo tanto..- **dijo y luego me beso. Pude sentir como se corría dentro de mí. Eso que venía de su cuerpo al mío para hacerme suyo e inundarme, provocando un espasmo que recorría todo mi cuerpo, haciendo que me corriera con él y solo con él.

La noche término entre suspiros, sudor y respiraciones entrecortas, no sin antes decirme:

- **Oi sempai, no se duerma. Tengo algo importante que contarle.** – dijo abrazándome por detrás justo cuando estaba por quedarme dormido.

- **¿mmm? ¿Qué sucede ahora? **

- **Tuve un importante ascenso en el trabajo. Mucho mejor de lo que podría esperar.**

- **Oe, espera. ¿no habías tenido uno hace poco? - **me sorprendí.

- **Si, lo sé. Pero hace dos días llego el presidente de S farmacéuticos a la sucursal de Nagoya. El vino especialmente para conocerme y proponerme un nuevo empleo.** **Primero pensé que había hecho algo terrible sin darme cuenta de ello. Pero luego el presidente explico la situación.**

- ¿**mmm? ¿Y qué dijo?**

- **Bien, quiere que sea su nuevo cazatalentos. Sin dejar el puesto en el que ahora me encuentro. Estos dos días estuve pensándolo detenidamente y no creo que sea una mala propuesta. Veras, sempai, el presidente me ofrece que viaje por distintas universidades reclutando investigadores para S farmacéuticos. Además, las estadías en los hoteles van por parte de la empresa y mi salario será el doble. ** – comentaba con gran naturalidad y buen humor. Al parecer su decisión ya está tomada.

- **El trabajo será el doble. **– sabía que era algo bueno, pero a todas las propuestas hay que evaluarle el lado negativo ¿verdad?

- **Jeje sí, eso también lo sé. Pero confío en que podre hacerlo. Por otro lado, no estaré solo. Y eso… facilita todo en gran medida.**

- **¿acaso tienes un nuevo compañero?**

- **Bien, aun no. El presidente de S farmacéuticos me pidió que buscara yo mismo mi compañero. Al parecer confía en mi criterio. Por supuesto que esa persona deberá pasar ciertos criterios, pero conozco varias personas que pasan holgadamente cualquier test. **

- **¿y bien? ¿Quién será? – **le cuestione intrigado

- **Solo hay una persona que me interesa que me acompañe en algo como eso. –**susurro eso a mi oído. Se lo que quiere decir…. ¡este grandísimo idiota!

- **NI LO SUEÑES.**

- **Ah, sabía que sempai me contestaría algo así… - **contestaba con una sonrisa burlona

- **TU TE LO GANAS. DEMASIADO TRABAJO TENGO EN LA UNIVERSIDAD YO SOLO, COMO PARA ACEPTAR SER TU COLABORADOR.**

- **Es por eso que, aunque sempai siempre sea mi primera opción, se lo propuse a Yamaguchi. – **esa respuesta sí que fue una sorpresa. ¿acaso no insistirá para que sea yo?

- **¿aaa? Ese amigo tuyo ¿verdad? Mmm… bien. El también es bueno en lo que hace.**

- **Y sobre todo, sempai sabe que él es un buen amigo, así que no se sentirá celoso ¿verdad?**

- **¿Quién MIERDA SE SENTIRÍA CELOSO DE UN SUCIO PERVERTIDO COMO TU? ¡IDIOTA! –**me di vuelta, y golpee su cabeza con todas mis fuerzas. ¡ese maldito tono burlón en el que me habla! ¿Quién se cree que es? Idiota-

- **Ouch… jajajaa…. – **se quejo aunque con buen humor. No dijo nada más. Solo se aferro a mí y se quedo dormido en cuestión de segundos. Yo no podía hacerlo porque sin importar en qué posición me pusiera, cada momento que cerraba mis ojos, me atormentaba un gran_¿Por qué?.. _Aunque ni yo mismo sabía a lo que me refería.


	3. Chapter 3

**Estimado Morinaga Tetsuhiro:**

**Es un placer para mi informarle que su primera universidad destino será Standford University, perteneciente al estado de California **

**. Dicha universidad ofrece diversos programas académicos, dentro del cual se encuentran Ciencias de la Tierra y Medicina. **

**Anexados a este correo, se hallan los pasajes y estadías del Hotel que Usted y su compañero deberán usar en dos días. **

**Esperamos ansiosamente resultados positivos. **

**S Farmacéuticos**

**Presidente Sazu Honna.**

Morinaga leyó el correo detenidamente una y otra vez. Buscaba algo que le indicara algún tipo de mal chiste. Habían dicho que sería dentro del país y el extranjero. Pero cuando dijo "extranjero" jamás se detuvo a pensar que sería California.

Ahora que ya el contrato estaba firmado no podía echarse para atrás. No olvidaba que podrían despedirlo. Además, solo era una semana. Si se lo tomaba con calma pasaría rápidamente ¿verdad? Ya debería dejar de estar pensando de manera tan pesimista. Llevaban un año "juntos" por deseo de sempai. Ya habría que superarlo.

Tomo su celular e hizo la llamada más importante: informarle a Yamaguchi su primer destino. Correspondía que sea el primero en saberlo. Después de todo, era su compañero. Llamo y llamo… pero este no atendió su llamada. Era raro. Él siempre contestaba.

En ese momento, Souichi llego al departamento y vio a Morinaga sentado en el sofá con su computadora y el celular. Se sonrojo, pues no pudo evitar recordar lo que había visto hace unos días. De hecho, cada vez que lo miraba recordaba lo que había visto ese día. Por momentos sentía que no podía tener una conversación decente con él sin recordarlo.

**S:** _¡Mierda! ¡Eso es tan homo! ¡Qué asco! ¡Estúpido, idiota, tienes la culpa de todos mis problemas! - _Pensó y se sintió malhumorado- _¿Mmm? Se ve preocupado por algo. __**OE, MORINAGA! Estoy en casa.**_

**M:**_**¡Oh, bienvenido Sempai! Disculpa que no te reciba apropiadamente, sucede que estoy tratando de contactar a Yamaguchi. **_

**S:**_** Bah, idiota. ¿Te complicas por esas cosas? No te lo tomes tan a pecho. ¿Qué sucede con Yamaguchi? **_– pregunto acercándose lentamente y sentándose a su lado en el sofá.

**M:**_** Mmm… no lo sé. No atiende mis llamados. Es importante que lo contacte. El presidente me notifico cual es la Universidad Destino. **_

**S:**_** Amm… y… ¿cuál es?**_

**M:**_** Sempai me pone feliz que te interese, pero ¿sabes? Yamaguchi es quien viajara conmigo. Corresponde que sea el primeo. – **_dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios. Y vio como la cara de su amado se volvió roja en segundos.

**S:**_** ¡NO ES QUE ME INTERESE, ESTUPIDO IDIOTA! SOLO ES UNA PREGUNTA PARA "HACER" CONVERSACION. ¿SABES QUE? LLAMA A TU AMADO YAMAGUCHI Y VAYANSE AL INFIERNO. – **_Souichi se marcho furioso a su habitación, pero antes de pegar un portazo y encerrarse dio su último grito de guerra_**: ¡ESTUPIDIO HOMOSEXUAL!**_

Definitivamente Morinaga sabía lo que decía. Y es que para ser honestos, él no podía olvidarse del pasado: esos cinco años amándolo desde lo más profundo de su ser sin ser recompensado e incluso siendo agredido por ese amor. Es por lo que verlo tan sonrojado le parecía tan excitante.

El joven estaba dirigiéndose felizmente a la habitación de su sempai para "pedir apropiadamente disculpas por su mal comportamiento y contarle a donde iba a dirigirse", aunque en realidad sabia que luego de toda esa farsa vendrían los besos y abrazos de "reconciliación" que durarían la noche entera, cuando su celular comenzó a sonar.

M: ¿Aló? Yamaguchi… he estado llamándote por horas.

Y: Aló, Morinaga kun.. Lo siento

M: Esta bien. Solo cuéntame porque no me atendiste.

Y: ¿recuerdas las escaleras de la universidad?

M: si, lo recuerdo. No tienen antideslizantes. Me cai muchas veces allí.

Y: bueno, creo que esta vez era mi turno. Estoy en el hospital ahora. Los doctores dicen que me he fracturado.

M: oh, no… eso es terrible ¡

Y: lo se. No imaginas el dolor que siento en este exacto momento. Pero cuéntame ¿Cuál es el motivo de tu llamada?

M: Yamaguchi, no creo que sea el momento para que te cuente eso ahora.

Y: Créeme; cuando algo duele tanto como una fractura y estas solo en el hospital con semejante dolor…. No interesa que es importante. Simplemente cuéntamelo y así dejare de pensar en este dolor.

M: oh… Sucede que me enviaron un correo con los pasajes y las estadías del hotel. También me avisaron nuestro destino.

Y: ¿y bien?

M: aaah…. Yamaguchi… nuestro primer destino es a Stamford en estados unidos dentro de dos días.

Y: ¡imposible! ¡Acabo de llegar del hospital. Debo guardar reposo mínimamente tres meses.

M: eeeeh? No puedes guardar reposo allí? Prometo no hacer que trabajes.

Y: intentare hablar con el doctor, pero no creo que me lo permita. Son demasiadas horas de viaje en avión y podría hacerme daño. ¿Deberías buscarme un reemplazo? Aunque sea hasta que sane.

Morinaga termino la llamada. Estaba preocupado por el estado de su amigo, pero también le preocupaba quien podría reemplazarlo. Aunque siempre era su primera opción, sempai se había manifestado muy claramente al decir que no pensaba hacerlo. Si debemos contar la verdad, entonces debemos confesar que cuando Morinaga le dijo a sempai que era su primera opción, todavía no había hablado con Yamaguchi, pero sabía que éste quería ingresar a s farmacéuticos y no rechazaría la oferta.

La respuesta de su amado souichi fue severa, el día había sido agotar – pero con un final feliz – y por sobre todas las cosas: en todo este tiempo no habían tenido siquiera una pequeña discusión al respecto de nada y eso… ¡se sentía maravilloso! Morinaga vivía en las nubes. No pensaba arruinar tanto tiempo de paz por algo que sabía que sempai no cambiaria de parecer.

Ahora las cosas eran diferentes. Su empleo dependía completamente de convencer a Souichi, quien para colmo de males estaba encerrado en su cuarto ofendido por un pequeño chiste. Tetsuhiro comenzó a arrepentirse de haber dicho algo como eso. Si tan solo su ex sempai no estuviera ofendido las cosas serian más sencillas.

**M:**_**etto… sempai…**_** -**dijo morinaga acercándose a la puerta del cuarto y golpeando suavemente.

**S:**_**¡QUE DEMONIOS QUIERES?**_** - **contesto el peli largo aun mal humorado.

**M:**_**sempai, abreme.**_

**S:**_**¡no!**_

**M****: **_**sempai por favor.**_

**S:**_**¡que no!**_

**M:**_**oh.. Entonces no podrás ser el primero en enterarte a donde viajare. **_

**S:**** ¡**_**como si eso me importara, estúpido!**_

**M:**_**pero.. a mi si me importa contártelo. Además, compre cervezas y cigarrillos para ti hoy temprano.**_

**S:** _**¡no puedes comprarme con algo tan básico!**_– souichi estaba indignado. Morinaga estaba intentando comprarlo con cigarros… **¡_por favor! ¡Como si no tuviera! ¡Por supuesto que…..ten..go! ¡MIERDA! ¡LO OLVIDE COMPLETAMENTE! Y ESTE ESTUPIDO LO SABE. ¡DEMONIOS!**_

Souichi espero unos segundos, no pudo resistir la tentación. En verdad no le quedaban más cigarrillos… pero… por otro lado, también deseaba saberlo todo y la voz de morinaga se escuchaba rara. No estaba como siempre cuando hace una broma de mal gusto y luego se disculpa. _**algo sucedió. Por una tontería así, el normalmente no hubiera esperado tanto tiempo. Correría detrás mío y para evitar que cierre totalmente la puerta se lanzaría sobre mí. Mmm… me pediría disculpas al oído, diciéndome que me ama. Y luego besaría mi cuello suavemente mientras desabotona mi camisa.. mmm… ¿mmm? ¡¿mmm?! ¿Qué MIERDA? ¿DESDE CUANDO ME ACELERO TANTO SOLO POR ESO? ¡ESTE IDIOTA! DEJARE QUE PASE SOLO PARA GOLPEARLO DE PIES A CABEZA.**_

Souichi dejo que el joven entrara a su cuarto y éste tal como lo prometía traía consigo dos cajas de cerveza y cigarrillos. Si. Dos cajas de latas de cerveza. El de cabello largo se extraño. Pensó que quizás Morinaga estuviera lavando culpas por algún pecado cometido, pero como no podía recordar la última vez que éste lo había hecho enojar tajantemente, termino dejando de lado esa idea.

Sus cervezas y los cigarrillos eran sus favoritos. La tentación era más fuerte y se dejo llevar. Bebió hasta el hartazgo.

**S: Muy bien Morinaga. Buen chiiiiiiiiiico** – dijo sobado la cabeza del más joven, como si se tratara de un perro fiel. – **conseguiste las que a mí me gustan… buen chiico, buen chiiico…**

**M: ¡no soy tu perro sempai! Que malo** –fingía reprochar el joven. Aunque no podía evitar estar tentado a reírse de la situación. El también había bebido.

**S: si lo eres.. No lo niegues. **

**M: No lo soy**

**S: ¡Que si! Mira.** – Dijo poniéndose de pie –** Morinaga levántate del suelo. ¡ja ja! ¿Lo ves? Eres la mascota ideal. **– se burlo cuando el joven le hizo caso.

**M: ¡aaaaa seeeemmmpai! ¡Las mascotas también deben ser mimadas!**

**S: oe, acabo de hacerlo ¿verdad? **

**M: ¡tan solo despeinaste mi cabello sempaii! ¡Yo no soy un perro! Y si piensas tratarme como una mascota… - **agrego Morinaga, tomando a Souichi de la cintura y acercándolo rápidamente a su cuerpo – **Necesitare otro tipo de cuidados. **

**S: ¡estúpido, ya estas insinuando esas cosas! ¡Eres asqueroso! - **replico intentando zafarse, aunque sin éxito por que en algún lado de él, también deseaba ser sostenido así por aquel hombre.

Morinaga empujo a Souichi a la cama y se lanzo directamente sobre sus su cuello, lamiéndolo. Su sempai se sintió avergonzado de pronto ya que morinaga no lo estaba haciendo delicadamente como era costumbre en el. Muy por el contrario, parecía estar lamiéndolo como si fuera un animal. Una bestia deseando comer todo su cuerpo. Hasta hacia unos segundos se estaba comportando como un muchacho común y ahora estaba haciendo aquello. ¿Acaso lo tenía pensado desde el comienzo? Tatsumi sabía que así era. Lo sabía desde antes de abrir la puerta. De hecho, por momentos le pareció que estaba tardándose un poco en lanzarse sobre su cuerpo.

Morinaga era una bestia. Una bestia que lo tenía atrapado con besos. Souichi no podía resistirse a él cuándo se ponía de ese modo. Lo único que atinaba a hacer era a agarrarse fuertemente de las sabanas, como si estas fueran a salvarlo de ser engullido vivo en cualquier segundo. Pero aun no lo hacían. Souichi seguía, allí debajo sintiendo la lengua de Morinaga recorrer cada centímetro de su cuello.

Estaba caliente. Quemaba… ardía… y esa lengua lujuriosa no cesaba sus movimientos. Tomaba cada centímetro de su cuello para si.

La bestia no se saciaba fácilmente. Con sus manos tomo la cintura del peli largo y la levanto ligeramente. Acariciaba sus piernas peligrosamente: con sumo cuidado de no tentarse y llegar a su pene. Las tomaba y masajeaba con la ropa aun puesta hasta llegar lentamente al trasero de Souichi para apretarlo con fuerza y hacer presión sobre el embistiéndolo como si pudiera penetrarlo vestido. De pronto la bestia se irguió sobre él, sin dejar la posición en la que se encontraba; tan solo liberando su cuello. Miraba cada centímetro del cuerpo de Souichi como si quisiera grabarlo en su memoria, antes de asesinarlo con su pasión.

**M:**_**abre tu camisa.**_

**S:**** ….** – estaba agitado e intimidado. Con muchísimo calor y rojo de vergüenza.. o de deseo. Aun no podía comprenderlo.

**M****: **_**hazlo, ahora.**_** – **ordeno sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente. Casi cegado.

Souichi abrió su camisa lentamente mientras ese hombre convertido en animal comenzaba a moverse simulando la penetración. Era un juego previo, por supuesto, pero aun así para Souichi era demasiado. Podría sentir contra el chocando toda la virilidad de la bestia. Por momentos más lentamente y por otros tan pasionales que parecían estocadas reales.

El mayor dejo al descubierto su pecho por completo y poso su mirada sobre el joven que aun parecía en transe. De pronto pudo ver una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa en él. La bestia se acerco a la oreja suavemente para susurrar al oído un _**"buen chico" **_que a su inocente víctima dejo perplejo y expectante. Delicadamente lamio el lóbulo de su oreja y volvió a bajar por su cuello sin detenerse hasta llegar a sus tetillas, a las cuales no trato con tanta delicadeza. Dejo caer pesadamente el cuerpo de Souichi sobre el colchón: éste último dejando escapar un gemido que denotaba cansancio y excitación.

Morinaga tomo el pecho de sempai con sus labios. Tomo sus tetillas y las mordió mientras sus manso bajaban hasta el miembro de tatsumi, haciéndolo suyo sobre la ropa.

Morinaga simplemente no lo soporto más. Bajo su cabeza hasta el miembro de su víctima y comenzó a lamer.

Souichi no podía creer como esa bestia se encontraba entre sus piernas, lamiéndolo sobre la ropa. Eso no le daba placer. Eso le dolía. Pero de alguna forma, al ver a ese hombre lamiéndolo de esa manera.. Lanzando esas miradas furtivas y poderosas desde esa zona… no lo odiaba. No deseaba que dejara de hacerlo, aunque doliera, no podía dejar de gemir y de mirarlo. Un delgado hilo de saliva comenzó a correr por sus labios. Era señal de que ya no lo soportaba ni un segundo más.

**S:**_** Mori… Morinaga… Ya… Ya basta… ahaaaaahhh… **_

Morinaga lo vio con cara de satisfacción, se irguió nuevamente y bajo sus pantalones. Se posiciono frente souichi. Deseaba ser observado por quien había estado abusando. Tanto lo deseaba, que comenzó a masturbarse frente a él, sin tocarle un pelo. Souichi sabía perfectamente que en otro momento hubiera golpeado a ese hombre, pero en ese momento no podía dejar de observar… ese cuerpo. Tan esbelto. Parecía esculpido por un dios. Era perfecto y estaba haciéndose ESO frente a él… por él.

La bestia sabía que su víctima lo observaba atentamente así que dejo salir algunos gemidos mientras se preparaba para lo que seguía. Tomo a Souichi y por fin, abrió su pantalón. Tatsumi dio un gran gemido de alivio en ese momento.

Morinaga bajo sus pantalones a toda velocidad y bruscamente volteo a su amado.

Esa imagen… era la perfección. Era la que había deseado por tantos años. Souichi Tatsumi, dispuesto frente a él, en esa posición tan comprometida. Podía verlo TODO de él de esa manera. E incluso podía ver que los juegos previos funcionaron de maravilla. Souichi no necesitaba tanto tiempo de preparación ahora.

Morinaga se puso en posición, tomando con sus manos las caderas de Tatsumi. Pero para sorpresa de éste último, Morinaga solo metió dos dedos dentro. Pero se acerco lentamente a su oído:

**M:**** sempai… **

**S:**** ¿q…que.. Que haces? ¿Por qué te detienes ahora?**

**M****: solo deseaba saber si esta posición está bien para ti. **

**S:**** ….. ¿Tendrás en cuenta justo en este momento que es lo que quiero?**

**M:**** por supuesto. **

**S:**** … pues… yo creo que ya es un poco tarde… ahora solo… termínalo de una vez** – dijo escondiendo su cabeza en la almohada mientras podía sentir a Morinaga buscando ese lugar dentro él. – **mmmm… nnnn…aaa…. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…..** – lo encontró.

**M****: sempai, ahí es… donde te gusta… -** continuo susurrando cerca de él.

**S:**** mmmm… no… no digas esas cosas ahora… ¡animal! **

**M:**** Pero… aquí… parece que te gusta. –**le contesto insolentemente haciendo presión con sus dedos – **Incluso se pone más estrecho cuando te hablo de esta manera.**

_**S:**__** aaaaaaaaaaah…aaah… ya… solo hazlo. **_

_**M:**__** ah, sempai… eso me hace recordar… **_

_**S:**__** ¿Qué?**_

_**M:**__** bien. Hable con Yamaguchi. **_

_**S:**__** ¿Por qué demonios tienes que recordar a ese tipo justo en un momento asi?**_

_**M:**__** Veras, parce que Yamaguchi tuvo un accidente. No podrá acompañarme al primer viaje que es en dos días. ¿Quieres adivinar a donde es?**_ – pregunto, ingresando un tercer dedo y moviendo suavemente.

_**S:**__** ¡¿Qué demonios me importa?!**_

_**M:**__** ah, sempai… creí que te interesaba saberlo.**_ – le contesto, quitando dos dedos y dejando de estimular la zona.

_**S:**__** ¿eeeeehhh? Oye ¿Qué crees que haces?**_

_**M:**__** si a sempai no le interesa, pues a mi tampoco. **_

_**S:**__** no te pongas como un niño. **_

_**M**__**: soy peor que un niño. Soy una mascota ¿recuerda?**_

_**S**__**: tsk…. Ya… cuéntame. **_

_**M**__**: Bien. En dos días me voy a California. Y sempai ira conmigo. **_

_**S:**__** ¿Qué? TE DIJE CLARAMENTE QUE NO. **_

_**M:**__** es que simplemente ya no hay otra opción. No confió en nadie más que en sempai para algo así. **_

_**S:**__** Pues lo lamento…. **_

_**M:**__** Pues.. Yo también lo lamento –**_ culmino Morinaga irguiéndose nuevamente y sacando su dedo de dentro de sempai.

_**S:**__** ¿…? ¿y ahora qué?**_

_**M:**__** yo… debo ir a buscar a alguien más que viaje conmigo. No puedo perder el tiempo jugando con sempai. Asi que… adiós. **_

_**S:**__** ¡espera! **_

_**M**__**: ¿a sempai le importa terminar? A estas alturas ya debe ser doloroso. Sin mencionar que lo de aquí-**_ dijo metiendo dos dedos en sempai nuevamente- _**ya está preparado para mí. Si me voy… ¿sempai será capaz de terminarlo todo solo? **_

Souichi Tatsumi se sonrojo. Por su cabeza pasaban frases como _¡Maldito homo traidor! ¡Me engaño! ¡Me uso! ¡Estúpido, infeliz!_. Estaba indignado. Al borde de la furia… Pero.. Morinaga estaba haciendo todo esto… ¿para ir juntos? Estaba insistiendo y no estaba dispuesto a rendirse. Souichi hundió su cabeza en la almohada, para ocultar el revelador sonrojo de su rostro.

_**S:**__** california…. Esta cerca de Tomoe. Hace mucho no lo veo. Podre matar a Kurokawa. No hare nada de más. Solo te asistiré. **_

_**M**__**: Sempai… estoy feliz. ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo tanto!**_

Morinaga volteo a Sempai nuevamente sobre la cama, colocándolo en la posición ideal. Se metió dentro de Sempai profundamente. Deseaba ver que tan profundo podía llegar esa noche. Se encontraba feliz y con la energía suficiente para hacerlo una y mil veces más.

Comenzó a moverse. Una, dos… tres estocadas profundas… ambos se habían aguantado demasiado tiempo. Souichi Tatsumi hizo el esfuerzo de levantarse y abrazarse a Morinaga, hundiendo la cabeza en su cuello mientras éste se movía y lo penetraba sin parar…

**S****: **_**mmmm… mmm…**_

**M:**_**aaaa…. Sempai… mmm**_

**S****: **_**aaaaa….**_ – grito al sentir por otra estocada a Morinaga profundamente en su cuerpo. Termino arañando a morinaga nuevamente **–**_** mmmmm… aaa… mmmm… mmmorinaga.. lo siento si te dolió. **_

**M:**_**Mmmm… no, sempai… No te detengas.. No me duele… lo quiero todo.. Todo de sempai.. todo.. mmmm … yo… yo te amo… mmmmm…. Te amo…**_

**S:**_** aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah.. mori…**_- grito Sempai aferrándose con fuerza a Morinaga.. Arañándolo… cerrando los ojos para sentirlo más. Besándolo profundamente y sintiendo que por fin los dos llegaban al clímax con ese beso.


	4. Chapter 4

Morinaga Tetsuhiro Había esperado con ansias el viaje y una casi inocente parte suya comenzó a pensar en todas las posibilidades que tendría para tomar a su amado sempai y hacerlo suyo. Podía verse coqueteando en el avión, rozándolo suavemente para provocarlo hasta el punto en que el mismo fuera quien pidiera ser tomado allí, a cientos de miles de metros de altura. ¡qué locura! ¡sempai deseando ser tomado en un avión repleto de personas que podrían escuchar sus preciosos gemidos! ¡Morinaga tendría que hacer algo! Por supuesto, que lo que pensaba hacer, era dejar completamente satisfecho a su amado: le importaba muy poco lo que pensaran las personas durante el viaje. ¡Santo cielo! Se derretía de solo imaginarlo.

Por otro lado, el mayor había desarrollado una asombrosa capacidad para leer los pensamientos morbosos de su ex asistente; aunque en esos momentos no sabía con exactitud si se había percatado de ellos por conocerlo desde hacía años o por que el joven se veía encerrado en su mundo sin prestar atención a ninguna palabra de lo que su amado decía, sin contar que desde hacía rato que ya había perdido la capacidad de mantener la saliva dentro de su boca.

Todo ese problema se vio solucionado rápidamente. Solo Debía decir que no se sentía bien montado en un avión, tomar un relajante y ¡Nada de perros deseosos de sexo durante muchas, muchas horas!

Morinaga viajo decepcionado de sempai, de sí mismo, de su lujuria… De el mundo en general.

Llegaron a California antes del amanecer. Un día agitado los esperaría. Tenían la posibilidad de pasar todas las actividades en la Universidad para el día siguiente, pero debido a que habían dormido DEMASIADO tiempo Morinaga decidió no pasar más fechas.

POV SEMPAI

Llegamos al hotel y todo se veía lujoso. Por un momento me arrepentí de haber aceptado viajar. Yo no pertenezco a todo esto. No pertenezco a grandes habitaciones con baños incluidos. ¿Pero en donde es mi lugar? Hasta hace un tiempo atrás hubiera contestado que mi lugar en el mundo estaba en mi casa con Kanako… pero… de alguna manera hoy esa respuesta no me reconforta. Se perfectamente que debo pensar en ello, pero –siempre hay un pero- no deseo hacerlo ahora.

La habitación del hotel era una suite con dos camas, cercanas una a la otra, individuales: separadas por una pequeña mesada con una lámpara encima, que por cierto... se veía costosa.

Frente a las camas una pequeña tv plasma. Por supuesto no era la única. De algún modo que no logro comprender la suite tenía una especie de comedor en la que había otra tv plasma, aun mas grande, un sillón amplio y mullido, una pequeña mesa ratona de vidrio y un ventanal desde el que se podía ver la ciudad.

En la suite había un desayunador cerca de la puerta de entrada y un baño lujoso y amplio cercano al sector de las camas.

Dispuse todas mis pertenencias en un armario que apenas pude encontrar. Parece que en el hotel hay una visión "moderna" y todo se encuentra oculto detrás de falsos decorados. Al momento en que caminaba torpemente por la habitación, Morinaga corrió a tomarse una ducha. Algo había dicho sobre sentirse asqueroso por tantas horas de vuelo con la misma ropa, pero realmente no le estaba prestando mucha atención a sus comentarios, sino que más bien, lo hacía a su rostro.

Tenía esas expresiones que tanto odio. Hablando casualmente cuando claramente estaba molesto por alguna situación. ¡Ese idiota! ¡Me hace sentir indignado! ¿Acaso no confía en mí? ¿No puede simplemente decir "esto no me agrada"? ¿Realmente tiene que soportarlo todo? ¿Por qué demonios haría algo así? No es como si no creyera lo que decía sobre su ropa… Es solo que… de alguna manera… sentí un hueco en la boca del estomago. Dolor. ¿Nervios? Decía todo aquello, pero no soy idiota. Se perfectamente que está molesto porque lo ignore durante todo el viaje.

No es como si de pronto me sintiera culpable. ¿Qué mierda quería, eh? ¡De ninguna manera me dejaría llevar por un perro en celo a tantos metros de altura y con tanta gente alrededor observándolo todo! ¡El único homosexual en bestial celo con retraso psicológico en el planeta tierra era ese idiota!

Mientras me entretenía con mi rabia, Morinaga había terminado de ducharse. Salió del baño cubierto con una pequeña toalla en la cintura. De alguna manera se veía… relajado… como si toda tensión se hubiera ido con la ducha. ¿Entonces su mal humor era solo por sentirse sucio? ¿No se sintió ignorado? ¿No le dolió lo que hice? ¿No le importo ni un poco que no fuera cercano a el por tantas horas?

Mi furia se volvió aun más fuerte. Decidí, entonces, tomar una ducha también. Quizá eso me calmaría. ¿Por eso lo hizo él? Oh, vamos… YA DEJA DE PENSAR ESE IDIOTA.

Me duche rápidamente, después de todo Morinaga adelanto todas las reuniones que teníamos por la tarde, así que en definitiva estábamos tardando demasiado tiempo entretenidos en el hotel. Salí de la regadera y fui rápidamente hacia la habitación. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que había salido desnudo. ¡PUTA COSTUMBRE! Salí corriendo, pensando que iba a tener un área separada para vestirme como mi cuarto en el departamento de Nagoya. Sentí como mi cara comenzó a arder y acalorarse junto con un gran escalofrío recorriéndome de punta a punta. Morinaga me observaba en silencio. Sus ojos se volvieron en una fracción de segundo de ESA manera salvaje y bestial que había visto hacia pocos días. Pensé que me atacaría de modo que fui lo más rápido que pude hasta el sillón en donde aun se encontraba toda mi ropa… con tanta mala fortuna que de pronto, caí de bruces al suelo y un dolor inexplicable se extendió por el tobillo y empeine de mi pie derecho.

_Mierda –_ me susurre a mí mismo.

_**Sempai! Sempai! ¿te encuentras bien? Sempai…. –**_ pregunto intentando ayudarme a levantarme. En ese momento su mirada era diferente: parecía sumamente asustado.

_**Cállate idiota, solo tropecé.**_ _**Ni te atrevas a tocarme un cabello. Puedo solo**_. – conteste levantándome, pero evitando sostener la mirada. Si lo hacía, el podría darse cuenta del dolor que sentí al caer… y del que volví a sentir al levantarme. Por alguna razón, imaginarlo preocupado por mí, me hacía sentir un dolor aun más intenso…. Pero no sabía exactamente en donde ni con que medicamento se podría curar. –_** ¡DIJE QUE TE FUERAS, IDIOTA!**_

_**Pero… sem… está bien… si es lo que deseas.**_

Termine de vestirme dándole la espalda, aun rogando que no notara el dolor, y me deje caer sobre el sillón con un suspiro.

_**Sempai… etto… ¿te encuentras bien?**_

_**¿mmmh? ¿Por qué preguntas eso ahora? **_

_**Bueno… hace un momento te caíste… quizás… ¿te has golpeado fuertemente en algún lado?**_

_**No. No lo hice. **_

_**Mmmm… si tu lo dices te creeré… en cualquier caso…**_ - dijo sentándose de rodillas en el suelo frente a mi - _**¿me dejarías ver tus pies por favor? **_

¿_**Qué demonios dices? ¿a qué viene eso? **_

_**Viene a que te has golpeado y probablemente lastimado un pie ¿verdad? Quizás no sea doloroso en este momento, pero tenemos muchas cosas que hacer y no podemos arriesgarnos por una tontería. Solo déjame verlo. **_

_**Eso es asqueroso. **_

_**Vamos, sempai… no es como si tuviera un fetiche o algo asi…**_

_**Mmmm…**_

Acepte a regañadientes. Entonces tomo mi pie izquierdo, aun descalzo, lo observo y paso la yema de sus dedos suavemente por la planta; desde el talón hasta los dedos. Lo inclino hacia un lado, y luego hacia el otro, luego hacia abajo y hacia arriba. Nada de eso me dolía. Pensé que lo mejor sería no decir nada, mantenerme serio y así cuando hiciera lo mismo en el pie derecho, tan solo se rendiría y podríamos seguir.

Morinaga comenzó a mover suavemente los dedos de mi pie izquierdo. No le encontré sentido a esta acción. Tiraba suavemente de cada uno de ellos haciendo presión desde la base con la yema de su dedo mayor, repitiendo los movimientos que hacia segundos le había dado a mi pie.

Bajo suavemente el pie izquierdo, pasando al derecho, comenzando de nuevo: tomo mi pie y desde la base de la plata rozo sus dedos hasta los míos. La sensación fue completamente diferente. El dolor me sacudió, aunque trate de disimularlo, fingiendo estar incomodo en mi lugar. Morinaga no decía nada en lo absoluto… solo silencio y concentración.

Continuo moviendo mi pie suavemente hacia los lados, arriba y abajo, luego delicadamente en círculos. Sus manos subían y bajaban por mi pie, presionándolo. ¡Este idiota! ¡Está dándome un masaje! ¿Pero por qué demonios tenía que hacerlo justamente en el derecho? ¡Esto realmente es doloroso!

El dolor comenzaba a calar profundo en mí, pero jamás dejaría que semejante idiota lo supiera. Trate de controlarme, ahogando mis propios deseos de golpearlo y gritarle, provocando que la respiración se acelerara. Mientras tanto él seguía allí. Impenetrable en su tarea, con un poder magnifico de concentración, aunque sin hablarme, ni dirigirme una mirada… ¿Por qué?

Sus dedos rozaban mi tobillo en círculos y mi respiración seguía agitada cuando sorpresivamente me lanzo una mirada. Su rostro aun estaba serio, pero su mirada era reveladora. Me miraba profundamente a los ojos como si intentara decirme algo, pero sin usar palabras… y yo.. Sabía que me quería decir: definitivamente esa mirada me era familiar. Algo dentro de mí no podía negarse a ella. Me sentí ruborizar y sin ninguna palabra que decir. Me quede sin habla… y sin ganas de hablar.

Sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos, ni de masajear mi pie suavemente, acerco sus labios hacia la planta. Dio un delicado beso que me provoco unas inesperadas cosquillas y una enorme sonrisa picara en su rostro, aunque su mirada seguía siendo igual de intensa.

Ese pequeño y delicado beso se multiplico haciendo todo un recorrido se cosquillas hasta mis dedos, que también beso pícaramente sin dejar de mirarme.

_**¡Dijiste que no tenias ningún fetiche..!**_

_**Para ser honestos… mi único fetiche es Sempai. Y todo de él, es un fetiche para mí. **_

_**Asqueroso. **_

_**¿eso crees? – **_dijo susurrando y devolviendo la sonrisa a su rostro.__

_Esa sonrisa… ¿siempre fue así de brillante? ¿Por qué antes no le había prestado atención? – _me dije

Pequeños mordiscos en las yemas de los dedos me devolvieron al mundo real… Un mundo real en donde… ¡oh por dios! ¡Este estúpido Morinaga estaba haciéndome un masaje…! Y ahora besando mis pies… y..- _**aaaaaaah…**_ - sentí su lengua me dejo la mente en blanco. Su lengua pasando por la planta de mi pie hacia mis dedos y su mirada aun penetrante. Era una sensación asquerosa, sucia y a la vez que lo hacía repercutía directamente en mi entrepierna.

Toda la suavidad que tenia por un momento desapareció totalmente. Lo tomo con sus manos, masajeándolo, presionando, y lamiendo intensamente mis dedos... Similar a cuando el… me lo hace... AHÍ. En ese momento, con sus ojos puestos en mi de esa forma y con lo que hacía en mis pies, ya no podía dejar de imaginarlo… haciéndolo ahí. Mi respiración, que ya estaba agitada comenzó a entrecortarse, cuando un calor insoportable me tomaba por completo. Y él seguía, lamiendo intensamente, matándome con su mirada, tal y como suele hacerlo cuando me toma por completo... - _¡ya para! ¡Ya detente! ¡No sigas ahí!_ _¡Ya no me divierte! ¡No lo hagas más!- _Puedo pensarlo, no obstante los pensamientos no se hacen palabras. No puedo hablar. Solo estoy agitado, cada vez mas.

El dolor que sentía por la caída aun esta allí, pero de alguna manera ya no es algo malo… no… me agrada. Pero deseo más. Ya no puedo pensar ni hablar. Solo me queda balbucear y gemir.

Morinaga puso mi pie sobre su hombro suavemente y comenzó a acariciar mis piernas, por sobre el pantalón de jean que tenia. Inicio un recorrido de besos desde el talón hasta mi rodilla, deteniéndose y comenzando un nuevo camino de suaves mordidas por mi muslo interno hasta llegar a ese lugar en donde lo deseaba hace rato.

_**Aaaaaaaaah … mori… mmmmm –**_ eran las únicas palabras que podía pronunciar en ese momento, cuando sin pensarlo dos veces pose mi mano sobre su cabeza. Entre mis dedos tenía sus cabellos que se sentían particularmente suaves.

_**Mmmm… sempai -**_ dijo cuando cerré mi mano en sus cabellos y tire ligeramente de él hacia donde deseaba que este. Él por su parte pasó su lengua por mi entrepierna, sobre el pantalón, hasta llegar a la parte superior en el cierre. Tomo este con sus dientes, al momento en que mi pierna derecha seguía sobre su hombro y mi mano tomando firmemente sus cabellos. Me moví solo un poco, haciéndome a un lado, desde donde podría verlo muchísimo mejor y comenzó a bajar lentamente la cremallera de mi pantalón para…..

_**¡TOC – TOC- TOC!**_

**Disculpen. Servicio de desayuno al cuarto.** – se escucho al otro lado de la habitación.


End file.
